


Predator and Prey: The Hunt

by rpickman



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bunny Girl, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Furry, Hunting, Inspired by Zootopia (2016), Knotting, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wolf Man, hunting...but with sex at the end instead of eating, wolf fucking rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpickman/pseuds/rpickman
Summary: My first attempt at furry fiction, set in Manajari (i.e. totally not Zootopia) where predator and prey animals have lived peacefully together for generations. However, in the thick woods outside of the city bunny-girl Beth is pursued through the woods by a very big, bad wolf. Some instincts are ancient.Despite the theme it contains only mild violence and no vore/snuff elements.Possibly the first of several pieces in this setting.





	Predator and Prey: The Hunt

In the city of Manajari predator and prey have worked, played and lived side-by-side for over 700 years in peace. The “bad old days” were long forgotten, when predatory animals hunted their herbivorous cousins and those considered “prey” lived in fear of the night. However, the life of a predator was never easy and with the invention of firearms even a timid, little mouse might defeat a lion. And so a tentative peace was achieved, with predators feeding only on non-sapient, non-bipedal animals and herbivores learned to live alongside the children of those who once hunted them. Now predator and prey are side-by-side in subways, office cubicles and apartment buildings, forming a thriving, modern civilization. 

However, that ancient, violent past may be gone but it is not entirely forgotten.

\-----------------------

Beth, a young rabbit woman, panted as she dashed through the thick woods outside of Manajari. Sharp twigs and pebbles dug into the pads of her feet and thin, clawlike branches tugged at her clothes and her pale, gray fur. She was wearing only a flimsy tank-top and a pair of shorts, clothes she normally wore when getting ready for bed which were hardly suitable for fleeing through the wilderness.

The woods were popular for daytime hikes or picnics but would be completely empty at this time of night. Even if she screamed as loud as she could there would be no-one around to hear her, except for the one hunting her. 

Harriette clambered up the wooded knoll, barely avoiding becoming tangled in a stand of thornbushes. She’d been running for almost a quarter of an hour already and her sides were sore and her legs ached. The tip of the rise was mostly bare and gave her a view just above the treetops all around her. Miles away she could see the lights of the city, cold and distant, and leading there was a line of smaller lights: The main highway. It was only a mile south of her current position and if she made it there she would definitely be seen by passing motorists. The hunt would be over…

A howl cut through the night and interrupted that train of thought. The howl reached down deep into her chest, all the way down to her DNA. Deep in her genes, an alarm began to sound.

_ You are being hunted _ , it said.  _ Run, if you want to live _ .

_ The night is dark and full of danger _ , it said  _ Run or die _ . 

_ Run _ . 

She shuddered as the howl faded, her long ears laying flat down her neck and her breathing becoming more rapid. She struggled against the instinct to break into a run...but she was out of breath and ready to collapse if she pushed herself too hard. Her hunter already had her scent and if she exhausted herself then he’d easily run her down. 

Thinking quickly, she stripped off her tank top, a chill night breeze ruffling the sweat-tinged fur of her chest and back. Underneath, her simple, pale yellow bra strained against her heaving breasts, her nipples standing out against the silky fabric. Fortunately, she was in good shape with long lean legs and a flat, toned stomach. 

There was another one of those thorn bushes nearby and Beth used a stick to shove the tank-top underneath it. Another howl echoed through the trees and she felt another tremor run through her body as it gripped the base of her spine and made her knees weak. 

Rather than dash away through the woods she crept a few yards away and crouched behind a tree, ears straining for the sound of her pursuer. She could hear branches snap and tear as he lumbered through the woods. The sound of his panting growl coming closer and closer set her stomach fluttering. 

As the wolf man emerged from the trees the moon broke through the clouds, outlining him clearly as he climbed to the top of the gnoll. He was over a foot taller than Beth and nearly twice as wide: a savage mass of red-brown fur and feral menace. He was completely naked and Beth could make out the outline of corded muscles and taut abs beneath his fur. Between his legs, the moon glistened on the length of his half-unsheathed cock. 

Beth tried to control her breathing, desperate to avoid giving away her position and waited. The wolf raised his muzzle and sniffed, testing the air for her scent. He let out a low, eager growl began to pad forward, following his nose. He could tell she was nearby. 

Her heart beat faster as he began to approach her hiding place. She had tried to position herself downwind to draw him towards the bait she had left but she had underestimated the keenness of his nose. He was looking back and forth as he approached, trying to pinpoint her exact location. 

Feeling around on the ground, her hand closed around a decent-sized stone and idea formed. She waited until the wolf’s head was turned away from her and hurled the stone as hard as she could. It sailed silently over the wolf’s head and hit the ground near where she had stuck the shirt. 

The sound of rustling leaves caused the wolf’s head to perk up and he turned towards the noise, nostrils flaring. He must have caught the scent of her shirt because he turned around and approached the bush where she had hidden it. 

“Is that you, Beth?” His voice was a growl, dripping with primal hunger, “You should know that you can’t hide from me.” 

Beth slowly moved into position to start running, taking deep breaths to keep her stamina up. The wolf paced around the thicket of bushes where she had hidden the shirt, trying to spot her hiding place. Cautiously he crouched on all fours, peering into the undergrowth. He’d spot the crumpled tank-top at any moment and catch on to her ruse. 

It was now or never. 

Beth sprinted out of her hiding spot, her long, powerful legs propelling her in leaps and bounds down the small hill. There was no chance of getting away without alerting the wolf but, over short distances, she could easily outpace him, especially in the thick woods. His advantage was stamina, if she hadn’t rested he could have run her down but, with a second wind, she could put some distance between them. 

“There you are!” The wolf’s voice was half-snarl half-howl as he spun to pursue her. However, his foot slipped on the dirt and he stumbled into the bush, thorns catching at his fur and vines tangling his legs. “Fuck! Fucking thorns!” 

As Beth ran, she could hear his furious swearing fade behind her. She couldn’t help but think about what might happen if he got his hands on her. 

\---------------

Beth got a taste of her own medicine after running for almost a mile through the woods. Her foot caught on a vine and she was sent spilling head over heels and into a dry creek bed. Fortunately, it was full of dead leaves and her landing was soft, but it still knocked the air from her lungs and for several minutes she lay gasping on her back, trying to collect her thoughts. 

Beth regained her footing and reviewed her situation. The creekbed was dry but deeply cut and the sides were walls of dirt and roots almost ten feet tall. She could run along the creek looking for an easier way out but there was no telling how far she’d need to go. That left climbing as the only option. 

She tested several handholds but the dry dirt crumbled under her fingertips. Several attempts ended with her sprawling back into the leaf-pile as dead roots gave way. It took agonizing trial-and-error before she finally found a few solidly anchored tree roots that could support her weight. Panting with effort, she finally pulled herself up out of the creek bed. She got to her feet and leaned against the tree to catch her breath once more. 

“There you are.”

The rumbling, husky voice sent a shiver up Beth’s back and her tail and ears perked up in surprise. She had expected to hear another howl when her hunter caught up with her...and hoped that she had more of a lead on him. 

Beth turned to see the wolf standing on the opposite shore of the dry creek. His breath fogged slightly in the chilly night air and his huge chest was heaving from the exertion of the run. This close she had an excellent view of his large, muscular arms, his big, hairy hands tipped with ready claws. His big, burning eyes looked her up and down and he ran his tongue across his bare fangs. Her own eyes were drawn between his legs again where his huge cock slid further out of its sheath.

She was so transfixed that it didn’t occur to her to turn tail and run until the wolf crouched, muscles rippling under his fur, and leapt. His jump cleared the gap over the creek and soared towards Beth, one huge claw extended. 

Beth’s foot caught him in the solar plexus just as he landed. Her body had reacted without thinking and half-a-decade of self-defense classes put her on autopilot. Although her legs were strong, she didn’t have the force to seriously injure a hulking predator like him but he hadn’t caught his balance yet. The blow sent him stumbling backward and the ground under his feet gave way, sending him stumbling into the creekbed. 

Beth felt a sudden, sharp tug as her bra snapped free, baring firm, pink nipples that stood out against the pale fur of her generous breasts, bouncing in sudden freedom. She hadn’t even had time to notice that the wolf’s claw had snagged the front of her bra. Fortunately, the bra’s clasp had broken so she wasn’t pulled into the creek along with the wolf. 

There was a frustrated growl from the darkness of the creek bed and the wolf leapt, digging his claws into the turf along the creek’s edge. 

“You fucking kicked me!” The wolf’s eyes had a dangerous gleam as he pulled himself up. 

Beth kicked him again. Her foot catching him in the face and sending him tumbling back into the creek as the dry earth gave way under his scrabbling claws. 

“Fuck!” 

Beth didn’t wait for him to climb back up, she turned and ran. She held one hand over her breasts to protect them from lashing branches as she raced onward. Behind her branches snapped and leaves crunched as the wolf resumed his pursuit. Beth tried to put more distance between them but her legs were burning from exertion and her stamina was beginning to flag. The sound of the wolf smashing his way through the woods after her grew closer. 

She was slowing down. 

Beth desperately charged forward, ears flat back against her skull, as the sound of the wolf came closer and closer. She could hear his panting growl and she was sure that she could feel the moist heat of his breath at her back. She willed herself to run harder, putting on a final burst of speed.

Leaping over a hedge she stumbled and fell in the middle of a moonlit clearing. Pulling herself up she lunged for the first weapon to hand, a rotten tree branch the size of a baseball bat. As she turned to face her pursuer, the wolf cleared the hedge with a single bound and descended on her. 

A powerful hand yanked the branch from her hands and another shoved her down, pressing her bare back against the ground. Before she could make any attempt to escape his jaws were at her throat. She trembled, her entire body shaking, as their tips just barely parted her fur. The wolf’s rapid breathing was a hot, wet pressure against her neck. With just the slightest effort he could end this. 

“Please…” She gasped, panting almost too hard to speak. “Please...don’t hurt me. Please, I’ll do whatever you want.” 

Her head spun and her heart pounded in her ears as she felt the wolf’s fangs press ever so slightly harder against the skin of her neck. She held as still as she could, arms, legs and stomach shivering. The pressure eased slightly and she let out a gasp as the wolf pulled away slightly. His mouth was still open, tongue lolling, and he was still panting from the chase. Drops of hot sweat dripped onto Beth’s fur. 

“Whatever I want, you say?” His voice was wickedly amused. 

“Yes! Yes, please!” 

“What if I want to eat you, rabbit?” He snapped his jaws shut just an inch from Beth’s face and she let out an involuntary yip. 

“No! Please!”

The wolf pulled back, although he kept her pinned down with one huge hand pressed against her shoulder. He licked his lips and ran his eyes up and down her body, clearly enjoying the view of her slender frame and the rise and fall of her breasts as she panted in exhaustion and emotion. 

“Then I can think of a thing or two for you to do, Beth.” The wolf yanked her up on her knees and grabbed her ears near their base and pulled back, forcing her to arch her back and gasp. He pulled her head down and brought her face-to-face with his cock. 

The red shaft was dark in the dim light and Beth could barely make out the contours of the wolf’s canine cock as it grew, larger and larger. It flopped forward as it extended out of his sheath, twitching directly in front of her face. She could smell his musky odor and feel the heat coming off in waves. It was huge, easily as thick around as her wrist and seemed to get bigger as she looked. 

“It’s...it’s too b-” Beth’s plea was interrupted when the wolf shoved her head forward, forcing the cock into her mouth. She struggled weakly as the curved tip pressed between her lips and forced her jaw apart. Her struggles were stilled by a sharp, growl from the wolf, reminding her what the alternative was. 

She forced herself to submit, opening her mouth as wide as she could to accommodate his girth. The wolf’s growl changed tempo, becoming a rumble of pleasure as she took his cock deeper into her mouth, feeling it rub against her tongue. 

She hesitated, but then began to slide her tongue along the underside of the wolf’s cock. She could feel every vein, throbbing with eager heat as she strained to take in more. The wolf shifted his grip on her ears, one in each hand now. She realized what he was about to do a split second before he pulled, shoving his cock firmly against the back of her throat. 

Her eyes watered and she had to struggle to breathe as the wolf forced her face all the way down to the base of his massive shaft. She tried to pull back but his grip was unbreakable. She gasped when he finally pulled back and then nearly choked as he slammed her forward again. 

It felt like hours as he roughly fucked her mouth, shoving his cock in and out over and over again until she felt like she might pass out. She could feel it swelling and twitching against her tongue and, with a final thrust, the wolf’s cock exploded, sending a jet of hot cum straight down her throat. 

As she coughed on the thick liquid he popped his cock free and continued to come, spraying warm, sticky liquid over the fur of her face and chest. Still holding one of her ears with one hand he took his other hand and used it to slap his wet, sticky cock against her breasts, leaving spots of dampness on her fur. 

When he released her ear, Beth collapsed to the ground on hands and knees, gasping for air. As she got her breath back the wolf padded around behind her. It occurred to her that she might have a chance to make a run for it but before she could put the thought into action she felt the wolf’s large, claw-tipped hand close around the back of her neck. 

The wolf shoved her face and chest against the ground and as she strained to look back over her shoulder she could see that his cock was still just as huge and hard as before. If anything, it seemed bigger somehow. She could see the bulge of his knot pressing its way out of his sheath and a thin trickle of cum ran from the tip down the length of his shaft. 

The wolf grabbed her fluffy tail with his other hand and pulled her ass up into the air, covered only by her pajama shorts. He released her neck with his right hand, but when she tried to push herself off the ground he grabbed her again and forced her back down. She remained, trembling, as he pulled her butt higher in the air. He ran his fingers between her legs and she could feel the hard outline of his claw tracing against the thin fabric. 

She cried out as he suddenly gripped her shorts in both hands and, with a sharp motion and the sound of shredding fabric, literally torn them off her body. He tugged the last scraps off of her legs and tossed them aside. A breath of chill night air brushed against the wet lips of her pussy. She was dripping wet, in fact, and her pussy was aching, tensing with each puff of air. Her instincts were all mixed up, excitement and fear fueling the heat of her mating instincts. She couldn’t help but raise her ass slightly higher, waving her bare pussy slightly from side to side. 

“Aren’t you just a little slut, Beth?” The wolf chuckled, watching her body react. She opened her mouth to retort but could only squeak as he pulled harder on her tail, almost lifting her knees off the ground. He rubbed one finger against her eager, moist slit and she couldn’t help but let out a muffled squeal which turned into a gasp as he softly teased her clit with the tip of one blunt claw. 

With a quick motion, he flipped her over onto her back and pinned both her arms to the ground. His mouth was just above her chest, tongue lolling, and he let his gaze run up and down her body. He lowered his jaws and rested the tip of his fangs against her clavicle.

“You smell good...makes me hungry.” 

“But, you said…”

“I don’t remember making any promises.” He clicked his jaws close enough to catch one of her whiskers. “But it would be a shame to eat you before I fuck that tight, rabbit pussy of yours.” 

Beth looked down and saw the length of his cock rising between her legs. She weakly struggled against his grip and looked up at the wolf with big, pleading eyes. 

“No! No! Please!” Beth begged, “I don’t want to get pregnant!” 

“What?” The wolf seemed to hesitate for a moment but then one of Beth’s flailing legs kicked weakly against one of his thighs and he snarled with renewed savagery. Beth quailed as he bared his fangs inches from her breasts. “If you’d rather skip straight to dinner, that could be arranged.” 

This took the fight out of her and when he grabbed one leg in each hand and spread her thighs apart she didn’t resist. She did let out a yip of surprise as his cold, wet nose pressed against her pussy and he inhaled deeply. With a growl of satisfaction, he lapped at her pussy, his wide, flat tongue pressed against her vulva. She writhed and moaned involuntarily as he rubbed his nose against her clit while flicking his tongue across her pussy. 

After several minutes of this, she was gasping and didn’t have the strength to even try and resist as he pulled her legs further apart and slid his cock inside her. No matter what her she had said earlier, her pussy was eager and open to him and with one thrust he almost filled her completely. She could feel every curve and vein in his canine cock as her body tightened around him, trying to hold his cock inside her even as he slid in and out. 

He didn’t waste any time and, with each thrust, he was pushing harder and faster. They were both panting now, breathing heavily in time with the motion of his hips. The wolf let go of her arms and lifted her waist of the ground as he continued to plunge his cock into her pussy. As the angle changed it felt like the tip of his cock was slamming against the inside of her belly, rubbing roughly against her G-spot. Beth’s panting transformed into a high-pitched, whining moan. 

“You like that you little fuck-bunny?” The wolf snarled contemptuously between his own rapid breathing. “Yeah, rabbits like getting fucking bred, don’t they? Say it!” 

His last words were a sharp, demanding growl as he shoved his cock deeper, pushing deep enough that the bulb at his base pressed against the mouth of her pussy. The pressure on her clitoris was intense and she felt her whole pussy stretched as he pressed the knot harder against her opening. 

“Say it!” He growled, even louder. 

“I-I like it!” Beth gasped, “I love it!”

“What do you want, you little slut?” 

“I want…” Beth’s words were cut off by another moan as he pressed a thumb against her clit, pushing it harder against his knot. She was completely filled and his thrusts slowed but each one was a hard slap as he slammed his cock against the back of her pussy, his large, hair-covered balls slapping against her ass. She found her breath and managed to gasp out, “I want you to fuck me! I want you to cum in me! Please!” 

As she spoke her body was wracked with an explosive orgasm that arched her back as her pussy clenched against the wolf’s huge, twitching cock. He rumbled as he came next. She could feel his cock swell inside her as he pumped thick cum deep into her pussy. He continued to thrust, each adding another spurt of cum until he finally let her drop to the ground, slipping his cock free. 

Beth lay gasping and spent on the ground, head spinning and drunk on endorphins. She could feel a trick of cum leaking from the puffy lips of her pussy and her stomach and legs still trembled from the aftershocks of that explosive climax. 

The wolf crouched over her, completely enveloping her smaller frame with his huge, muscular body. He brought his muzzle to her ear and she could feel his hot breath against the back of her neck. He let out a quiet, growling laugh and whispered into her ear. 

“You shouldn’t have kicked me, Beth.”

Beth didn’t have time to react as he moved, flipping her over onto her stomach and grabbing her tail once more. He pulled her ass into the air and slammed his cock, slick with cum and pussy-juice, into her ass. Beth didn’t have any strength to resist as he pressed against her asshole, spreading her asscheeks apart to shove his cock deeper inside her. 

The pressure was intense as he filled up her ass with his thick cock and she felt the blood rush to her head, pressing against the back of her eyes with each thrust. Her eyes rolled back as she panted, open-mouthed as her breath was slammed from her lungs with each rough jerk of his hips against her ass. 

He shifted his weight without separating and changed to a kneeling position, pulling Beth upright against his body. One arm wrapped around her slim waist while his other hand roughly massaged one breast, flicking her nipple with the tip of one claw. She couldn’t stand and had to lean back against him, her back pressed against the hard muscles of his chest and stomach and her weight resting on his cock. 

“Tonight, you’re going to take the whole thing.” 

Beth let out a ragged, wordless exclamation of shock and pleasure as he pulled her tighter against her and she felt the bulge of his knot against the opening of her asshole. As it pressed harder and harder against her she could feel her asshole spreading, spreading wider until, with a final motion of his hips, he shoved his knot completely inside her ass. 

She couldn’t think at all, every nerve in her brain and body focused on the sensation she felt as her ass clenched around him. The sensation spread in waves, lapping against her pussy, her legs, her stomach and her nipples as another orgasm built on the horizon. 

When he jerked again and yanked the knot free the looming orgasm came crashing to earth, sending another tremor through her entire body as her stomach clenched and her pussy spasmed. Then he shoved the knot in again, only to yank it right back out again with an audible, wet pop and triggering another orgasm. Again he shoved himself completely inside her and again he yanked himself free. She shook with multiple orgasms, her mind lost in a fog of sensation and deep, throbbing heat. 

She didn’t even notice when he came inside her, only noticing an increased feeling of spreading warmth at the base of her back as he filled her with more cum. A few more thrusts and he seemed to finally be spent, letting her slide off his cock and crumble to the ground. 

Beth’s eyes could barely focus as the wolf loomed over her, one huge hand reaching towards her…

\--------------------------------------

A few hours later, the teapot on the stove began to whistle. Beth slipped on a pot-holder onto her hand and lifted it off the stove, pouring the hot water into two mugs half-filled with milk and chocolate. She stirred away any clumps and dropped in a handful of mini-marshmallows. She blew on her mug and took a cautious sip, using the mouthful to swallow a couple of aspirin to help soothe the ache in her rump. 

She was dressed in a warm, fuzzy robe with a paw-print pattern, freshly showered and with the twigs and leaves combed from her fur. Both mugs in tow, she headed into the living room. 

Seated on the couch was the wolf, his huge, red-furred bulk wrapped in a fuzzy, powder-blue bathrobe. Walter. Her fiance. Her big, fierce hunter. He smiled when she entered, his tongue dropping out of the side of his mouth and his tail tapping against the couch as it started to wag. 

She smiled as she handed him a mug of hot cocoa and he sipped happily as she slid up next to him, pressing against his flank affectionately. He obligingly raised one arm and let her curl up in the crook of his elbow as she sipped her own mug. 

Walter looked like he wanted to say something. He kept opening his mouth and then turning back to his cocoa, before starting to speak again. Beth smirked up at him and nudged him with an elbow. 

“Go on.” She teased. 

“Did…” Walter looked away, embarrassed, “Did I do okay?” 

“You did great.” Beth giggled into her mug and snuggled closer, nuzzling her head against his chest. “You were so fierce. Savage.”

Walter’s ears drooped and his eyes widened with concern, “Was it too much?”

“No! No!” Beth patted him on his head, making his tail wag harder, “You were so hot. It was amazing...although you almost broke character for a moment there.” 

“I just forgot for a second.” He mumbled into his mug, “You have been remembering the pill right?” 

“Yes dear.” Beth rolled her eyes with a smile. “Breeding fantasy is hot, but I am not ready for a litter anytime soon. You’ve seen what my older sister’s life is like.” 

Beth gave him another nudge with her elbow, “Of course, now my ass is going to be sore all week.” 

“You did kick me,” Walter rubbed the black eye she had given him with that second kick, “Twice.”

Beth grinned and planted a few kisses on his face, “If I knew it would get you going like that I would have kicked you three times.” 

  
  
  



End file.
